The present invention is generally related to data analysis and, more particularly, to a system, method, and computer readable medium for the compilation, analysis, and graphic representation of call data. Further, the present invention describes the gathering of incoming communications such as telephony into a database, and managing the display of the data back to a user via query commands and graphical user interfaces that depict the data in reference to a geographical representation of an area, region, city, county, state, or country.
Previously, the ability to properly receive, analyze, and map geographical related data were difficult and incomplete. For example, fully understanding the originating location of the data and a reason why the data was being sent was difficult to ascertain. Further, determining the possibility that a situation may arise (such as a problem that might occur) based on the data was not possible.
Therefore, what is needed is a solution that overcomes the aforementioned limitations by extracting a 6 digit North American Numbering Plan (NANP) consisting of a 3-digit Numbering Plan Area (NPA), area code and 3 digit NXX number which identifies the central office exchange allocated within the NPA. In the NPA-NXX number N is any digit from 2-9, and X varies from 0-9. NPA-NXX parameter associated with a telephone number from which the communication, a billing system, an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) or a Voice Response Unit (VRU), storing the parameter in a database, and managing the displaying of the information back to the user via structured query languages and graphical user interfaces.